À la poursuite du Brísinghamen
by Alinghi Miakono
Summary: Edward Cullen, détective privé à la poursuite d'un mystérieux voleur d'art, rencontre Bella Swan, soit-disant étudiante. Mais si tous n'étais que poudre au yeux ? Si l'ennemi se jouait du pauvre homme ? Si l'amour s'incrustait dans la partie ? LEMON


**Opposed Passion One Shot Contest**

**Le titre :** À la poursuite du Brísinghamen

**Auteur(s): **Alinghi Miakono

**Béta: **Live4ever

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, Je ne fais que m'amuser avec.

**Pour lire les autres OS du concours, rendez-vous sur cette page :**

**http:/ www . fanfiction . net /community / Opposed_Passion_Contest /84468/**

* * *

**À la poursuite du Brísinghamen **

**POV Edward :**

Je suis Edward Cullen, détective privé de renommée international. Les riches de ce monde m'engagent pour faire ce que la police est incapable de faire. Retrouver voleur, meurtrier, contrebandier, dealeur, et autre criminel en tous genres, les arrêter ou parfois plus radicalement les éliminer. Attention, je ne parle pas de petits malfrats locaux. Moi je fais dans le gros poisson.

Cette fois-ci, c'est le conservateur de la Dulwich Picture Gallery à Londres qui m'a contacté. Le « Takeaway Rembrandt » s'est fait la malle pour la sixième fois. En réalité, c'est un portrait de Jacob de Gheyn III réalisé par Rembrandt. S'il est surnommé ainsi, c'est parce que tous les grands voleurs du monde s'amusent à tenter de le voler, et parfois même y parviennent. Systématiquement, le voleur restitue le tableau après une semaine et disparaît. Forcément, ça tape un peu sur les nerfs du conservateur. Mais je vais y mettre fin, et lui livrer le voleur.

La douane passée, je trouve rapidement le chauffeur qui m'attendait. Il me conduit immédiatement à la galerie, où le conservateur doit m'attendre.

En arrivant, je découvre l'édifice, c'est un bâtiment simple sans fioritures, et visiblement très mal protégé. Je repère immédiatement les quelques caméras qui couvrent la rue et les entrées, le voleur n'aura eu aucun mal à les éviter. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année en sort, et se dirige droit vers moi.

**-Bonjour, je suis Ian Dejardin, le conservateur du musée, **se présente-il en me tendant la main.

Je la serre un peu fort vu sa grimace.

**-Edward Cullen, vous avez quelque chose ?**

**-À vrai dire, non, **hésite-t-il.

Il m'entraine à sa suite et continue :

-**Nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace d'effraction, le voleur n'apparaît sur aucune de nos caméras, et n'a pas laissé la moindre empreinte ou le moindre cheveu. La seule chose que nous avons, c'est le collier qu'il a laissé à la place du tableau.**

**-Un collier ?** Questionnais-je surpris tandis que ma mémoire se rappelle d'un détail.

-**Oui, une larme d'ambre. **( http :/ /www . justepourlesfilles . ca/boutique/images/content/12 . jpg )** C'est la deuxième fois que nous trouvons cette marque. Ça vous dit quelque chose ?**

**-Possible, **éludais-je.

En réalité, j'ai eu vent de plusieurs affaires similaires, l'Interpol est sur les dents, suite à des cambriolages partout dans le monde. Les seuls indices qu'ils aient ce sont ces colliers, toujours les mêmes, une larme d'ambre. Les experts comportementalistes pensent que c'est une femme, la voleuse, ils doutent qu'elle puisse agir seule, mais n'ont pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi elle peut ressembler. Ils n'ont pas l'ombre d'un début de piste.

Lorsque nous entrons dans la salle, je découvre la verrière avec le tableau « volé » sur le cordon rouge, entourant la verrière est accroché le petit pendentif.

**-Le voleur ne s'est pas laissé berner par le faux apparemment.**

**-Effectivement, **confirme le responsable, **il semble l'avoir tout simplement ignoré, en revanche, il a pénétré dans la chambre forte où se trouvait l'original et l'a emporté.**

**-Je veux la voir, **ordonnais-je.

Emboitant le pas du conservateur, je sens mon téléphone vibré dans ma poche. Un message :

_Retour dans 5 jours_

_Vous connaissez Freyja ?_

Je reste interdit un instant.

**-Quand le vol a-t-il eu lieu ? **Demandais-je soudain énervé.

-**Dimanche, pourquoi ?**

**-Putain de merde, **jurais-je excédé tandis que l'homme sursautait devant ma hargne, **on se fout de ma gueule. C'est qui Freyja ?**

**-Heu, je ne connais personne de ce nom là, **hésita-t-il craintif, **du moins personne de vivant, il y a bien une déesse nordique qui s'appelle Freyja je crois, mais je ne vois pas bien le rapport.**

-**Mouai, **acquiesçais-je dubitatif, **voyons ce qui se passe si je t'appelle, enfoiré.**

Appuyant sur la touche d'appel, je portais le téléphone à mon oreille. Au bout de trois sonneries, une voix d'homme me répondit.

**-Allo.**

**-Freyja ? **Questionnais-je.

**-Pardon, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?**

Ce n'était pas mon homme sans le moindre doute. Je raccrochais, fâché de m'être fait avoir une fois de plus. Un nouveau message arriva en provenance d'un autre numéro :

_Bien essayé, mais trop tard._

Inutile que j'essaye de rappeler, le voleur avait surement volé un téléphone envoyé son message puis remis l'appareil à sa place initiale, évitant ainsi que je puisse remonter jusqu'à lui.

**POV Bella :**

Voler deux fois le même tableau, même avec une année d'intervalle, je savais que ça mettrais ce pauvre Dejardin dans une sale position, mais bon, un pari est un pari.

La bande Ocean était sans nul doute la meilleure pour les casinos, mais Alice, Rose et moi, on était les meilleures pour les œuvres d'art. Dany et Rusty nous avaient mis au défi, pas question de refuser.

Maintenant Edward Cullen, nous recherchait, et les filles et moi prenions beaucoup de plaisir à le faire enrager.

**-Ils entrent dans la chambre forte, **fis la voix d'Alice dans mon oreillette.

**-Reçu, **confirmais-je, **Rose t'en es où ?**

**-Encore quelques minutes et sa chambre sera prête, **répondit cette dernière.

-**Parfait.**

J'étais assise sur la terrasse d'un pub près de la galerie attendant que le beau détective sorte pour lui laisser un nouveau message, et cette fois, il aurait une chance de me voir.

Alice, elle, surveillait tout depuis notre planque. Elle avait piraté les caméras de Dulwich, ainsi que celle de l'hôtel que nous avions réservé pour Edward, soit disant par Dejardin. Rose y ajoutait des mouchards et une caméra. Elle devait aussi y laisser deux versions de l'Edda, en prose et poétique, qui devrait permettre au détective, de comprendre la signification du collier et un message.

-**Ca y'est, il sort, **hurla presque Alice, me tirant de ma rêverie.

**-Alice, jusque là j'étais pas sourde, j'aimerais bien ne pas le devenir, **râlais-je en repérant ma cible.

Il est bien plus beau en vrai qu'en photo. Me levant, je me dirige vers lui, une bouteille d'eau ouverte à la main. Feignant d'être absorbé par la contemplation de la galerie, je lui rentre dedans en renversant un peu d'eau sur sa chemise. En même temps, ma main plonge discrètement dans la poche intérieure de sa veste ouverte, et y dépose un numéro de téléphone.

**-Ho mon dieu, je suis désolée, **m'excusais-je stupidement comme si j'étais une de ces pauvres filles totalement arriérée, **mon dieu, mon dieu, je vous ai trempé. Attendez, je dois avoir un mouchoir, **continuais-je en fouillant dans mon sac.

**-Ce n'est rien, **répond-t-il de sa belle voix de ténor inconscient de ce qui s'est vraiment passé.

-**Tenez, j'ai trouvé, **dis-je en lui tendant un paquet de mouchoir.

Nos regards se croisent lorsqu'il les prend, et nous restons figés, transpercés par un étrange courant. Il essuie rapidement sa chemise et avant qu'il ne reparte je demande :

**-Est-ce que je peux vous inviter à manger pour me faire pardonner ?**

**-À quoi tu joues ? **Me demande simultanément les voix d'Alice et Rosalie dans mon oreillette, tandis qu'il semble hésiter.

**-D'accord, **tranche-t-il finalement, **je suis descendu au Capital Hôtel sur Basile Street.**

**-Super, alors disons dans le hall à 20h00.**

**-Parfait.**

Il me sourit et s'éloigne, tandis que les filles hurlent dans mes oreilles.

**-Calmez-vous, je gère, **chuchotais-je pour mes deux amis, tandis que mon regard s'était fixé sur ses belles fesses, **et puis d'abord si l'aviez vu, vous aussi vous auriez voulu l'inviter et bien plus encore.**

**-Espèce de folle, **me sermonne Alice, **c'est le détective qui est sensé nous mettre au trou, ou pire encore. Tu connais sa réputation non ?**

**-Alice a raison, **renchérit Rosalie, **tu crois que s'il comprend qui t'es vraiment, il aura pitié de toi ? Ce mec c'est un vrai monstre. Une saloperie de mercenaire, prêt à tout si on le paye assez.**

**POV Edward :**

En temps normal, j'aurais dû m'énerver, taper une crise, insulter l'inconsciente qui n'était pas foutu de regarder devant elle, et la terroriser pour au moins un mois, mais étonnamment je n'avais pas pu. J'étais resté subjugué par ses beaux yeux chocolat et quand elle m'avait invité mon cœur avait fait un bon. Grâce à un gros effort de volonté, je m'étais retenu de sauter sur l'occasion comme un adolescent bourré d'hormones.

Savoir que je logeais dans l'un des plus beaux palaces de Londres semblait lui avoir fait ni chaud ni froid, pourtant elle ne semblait pas snob, je me demandais donc ou elle m'emmènerait manger. Certainement pas dans un restaurant du niveau de mon hôtel.

En m'éloignant, je m'étais retenu de me retourner. En revanche, j'avais senti son regard dans mon dos. Comment une fille, dont j'ignorais même le nom pouvait-elle avoir un tel effet ?

La question tourna dans ma tête jusqu'à ce que j'entre dans ma suite. Deux superbes livres ainsi qu'une carte s'y trouvaient, placés bien en évidence.

_Bonjour détective Cullen,_

_Ces deux livres devraient vous aider, si vous avez la patience de les ouvrir. Je vous conseille de lire Thrymskvida ou si vous préférez Le chant de Thrym._

_Bon courage, et ne perdez pas trop de temps vous n'avez que 5 jours._

_Brísinghamen_

Une bouffée de rage m'envahit et je froissais le message en hurlant vainement. Ouvrant le premier livre, je parcours quelques lignes du premier livre, avant d'abandonner très vite. Il était écrit en vieux français incompréhensible.

Mes bagages avait été amenés ici, je pris mon ordinateur portable et l'allumais. Après m'être connecté sur le réseau sans fil de l'hôtel, je lançais une recherche sur ce _Brísinghamen. _Apparemment, _Brísinghamen_ ou Collier des Brísingar était le collier de Freyja, une déesse nordique de grande importance. Selon la légende, son collier principalement constitué d'ambre, la rendais irrésistible aux yeux des hommes et de dieux.

-**C'est pas un voleur, que je cherche, **dis-je à haute voix, **ces abrutis d'Interpol, avaient raison, c'est une femme, et sûrement pas seule.**

Pensant soudain à mon rendez-vous, je laissais de coté, ces histoires, pour aller me préparer. Après avoir pris une douche, je me rasais rapidement. J'ignore pourquoi je faisais ça, après tout si je ne lui avais pas plu tout à l'heure, elle ne m'aurait pas invité. À moins qu'elle ne soit de ses inconscientes qui ne se méfient absolument pas des inconnus. Mais je voulais l'impressionner, lui donner envie de me connaître, comme moi j'en avais envie. Ses yeux chocolat m'avaient envouté. Tellement efficacement que j'eu un sursaut de frayeur. Tout à l'heure, j'avais senti une main glisser dans ma poche quand elle m'avait bousculé. Elle n'avait quand même pas osé ?

Sortant comme une furie de la salle de bain, le visage encore à moitié recouvert de mousse à raser, je me ruais sur ma veste, fouillant ma poche intérieure, j'y trouvais un papier sur lequel était écrit un numéro de téléphone. Immédiatement j'en composais le numéro.

**-**_**Brísinghamen, **_répondis une voix féminine.

Je restais interdis une seconde.

**-Salope, je vais t'attraper, **dis-je finalement.

Un silence s'installa puis elle reprit enfin :

**-Désolé, Cullen, je suis en train de voler quelque chose, quelque part. Laisse-moi un message après le bip, et je te rappellerais.**

Le bip retentit.

**-Espèce de salope, **m'énervais-je, **j'espère que tu prends bien ton pied à te foutre de moi, parce que quand je t'aurais attrapée, je te jure que tu vas pas rigoler.**

Jetant mon téléphone, j'allais finir de me raser en essayant de me calmer.

**POV Bella :**

En invitant, Edward, je n'avais pas prévu qu'Alice en profiterais pour jouer à la poupée avec moi. Depuis que j'étais rentrée, elle avait collé Rosalie devant les écrans et s'affairait à trouver la robe que je porterais ce soir. Finalement elle sortit une belle robe noire taille empire.

**-Tiens tu vas mettre ça, **ordonna-t-elle, **et aussi ça, **ajouta-t-elle en me lançant un soutien-gorge en dentelle noir et son string assorti.

Elle avait réservée une table au Petrus, un restaurant français, proche de l'hôtel d'Edward. Evidemment, elles avaient déjà installé des micros pour surveiller le pauvre détective, mais j'avais catégoriquement refusé de porter l'oreillette qu'elles voulaient me donner pour pouvoir me dire quoi faire.

Ce gars, j'allais le mettre dans mon lit dès ce soir, et je ne voulais pas de leurs conseils pour atteindre mon objectif.

-**Les filles, ça y'est, il a compris pour **_**Brísinghamen, **_déclara soudain Rosalie.

-**Au fait, Bella, **dit Alice, **j'ai reçu un appel de ma boite. Terry Benedict voudrait que je vienne installer une mise à jour à son système de sécurité. Ce serait une bonne occasion pour faire un tour du coté de la galerie du Bellagio**

**-C'est à étudier, **répondis-je pensive.

Sous le pseudonyme de Mary Weber, Alice travaillait pour une société qui concevait des systèmes de sécurité. Experte en informatique, elle était mandatée pour tester et renforcer les meilleurs systèmes du marché, ce qui bien entendu, nous était bien utile. Le petit lutin, pouvait ainsi s'introduire dans les salles de surveillance les plus sécurisées au monde, et sous les yeux du propriétaire, pirater caméras, alarmes, portes automatiques, ascenseurs, machines à sous et autres systèmes informatiques, sans éveiller le moindre soupçon. Si Mary Weber, débarquait au Bellagio, elle pourrait nous ouvrir toutes les portes de la Bellagio's Gallery ou étaient exposés plusieurs Picasso et Renoir. Le pauvre Benedict en ferait une attaque de s'être fait pigeonné une fois de plus, mais c'est ce qui arrive quand on veut trop faire le malin.

Soudain, au moment où mon téléphone se mettait à sonner, Alice qui avait repris sa place devant les écrans me dit :

**-Ne répond pas, il a trouvé ton message.**

Rosalie et moi, regardâmes sur l'écran, le pauvre Edward s'énerver de cette nouvelle blague. Il était très sexy, ainsi, le torse nu et le visage à moitié rasé.

**-C'est vrai qu'il est très mignon comme ça, **jugea Rose.

**-Oui, on comprend pourquoi tu veux te le taper, **renchérit le lutin.

**-Oublie pas de te protéger, **continua la blonde.

**-C'est vrai qu'avec un mec pareil, on aurait vite fait de l'oublier, **se moqua Alice.

**-C'est fini oui ? **Râlais-je.

**-C'est qu'elle se vexerait presque, **me piqua Rose.

Vexée, je lui envoyais un petit atemi qu'elle esquiva avant de riposter avec un mawashi geri. Saisissant sa jambe, je la soulevais et la repoussais dans l'espoir de la faire chuter, mais c'était sans compter sa souplesse et son entrainement, effectuant un beau flip arrière, elle se rétablit sans difficulté.

**-Bella, si tu te bats avec cette robe, je te jure que tu vas me le payer, **gronda Alice, **et puis d'abord c'est pas le moment, tu vas devoir y aller.**

J'abdiquais frustrée, mais Alice avait raison. Il était temps que je parte, rejoindre mon beau détective.

**-À plus tard, **les saluais-je en prenant mon petit sac.

**-Pas trop de folie, **se moqua Rose.

Je pris un taxi, et rapidement j'arrivais au Capital hôtel. C'était un splendide palace 5 étoiles idéalement situé, à proximité de Hyde Park et de Harrods.

Entrant dans l'hôtel, je repérais immédiatement Edward. Il m'attendait au bar, beau comme un dieu, avec son veston noir, ouvert sur une belle chemise blanche décontracté.

**-Bonsoir, **dit-il d'une voix sexy, quand je m'approchais, **je étais pas sûr que vous viendriez.**

**-Bonsoir, **répondis-je en sentant mes joues me brûler, **je suis bien là. Au fait, **ajoutais-je, **nous ne nous sommes pas présenter. Je m'appelle Bella.**

**-Un nom parfait pour la belle demoiselle que vous êtes, **répliqua-t-il en me gratifiant d'un sourire en coin. **Je m'appelle Edward.**

Un frisson me parcourut, décidément il était bien trop sexy pour ma santé mentale.

**-Si nous y allions ? **Suggérais-je, **j'ai réservé une table au Petrus. La cuisine française ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?**

**-Absolument pas.**

Quittant l'hôtel, il me tendit son bras, tel un gentleman, et nous conduisit à pied jusqu'au prestigieux restaurant tout proche.

**-Bonsoir, j'ai réservé une table pour deux au nom de Swan.**

Sans un regard sur son agenda, la jeune sommelière, nous conduisit à notre table. Edward, toujours en gentleman, me tira la chaise, avant de s'asseoir à son tour. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'un serveur arrive, nous proposant de délicieux petits amuse-bouches.

-**Alors, que fait une aussi belle femme dans sa vie ? **demanda Edward séducteur.

**-Je suis étudiante en arts.**

**-Vraiment ? **dit-il étonné, **et vous avez les moyens de m'inviter dans un restaurant pareil ?**

**-Mes parents sont très aisés, **mentis-je, **et il fallait bien que je répare le préjudice que je vous ai causé, **ajoutais-je faussement honteuse.

**-C'est oublié, **affirma-t-il en souriant.

**-Et vous ? Qu'est ce qui vous amène à Londres ?**

**-Une enquête, **expliqua-t-il, **je suis détective privé.**

**-Passionnant, vous pouvez m'en dire plus ? **Demandais-je avec un sourire charmeur.

Il hésita un instant avant de se lancer.

**-Vous connaissez la Dulwich Picture Gallery ?**

**-Bien sûr.**

**-On m'a engagé pour retrouver un tableau volé, et sa voleuse.**

**-Le « Takeaway Rembrandt » a encore été volé ? **M'exclamais-je faussement surprise.

-**Vous le connaissez ? **Questionna-t-il.

**-Bien sûr, je suis étudiante en arts, rappelez-vous. C'est la cinquième fois qu'il se fait voler et je ne saurais dire combien de tentative ont échoué.**

**-Sixième, **corrigea-t-il.

**-Pourtant, les journaux n'en ont pas parlé.**

**-Le conservateur et Scotland Yard, n'ont pas très envie que ça se sache.**

**-Donc si j'en parlais à la presse, vous auriez surement des soucis.**

**-Faites ce qui vous chante, **répliqua-t-il désinvolte, **je n'ai que faire de l'opinion publique. Je ne veux que la voleuse.**

-**Comment savez-vous que c'est une femme ?** Demandais-je réellement intéressée de comprendre ses méthodes.

**-Elle a laissé certains indices, elle se croit plus forte que moi, **répondit-il visiblement gêné d'en parler, **elle a une signature, un pendentif en ambre. Je pense qu'il symbolise **_**Brísinghamen.**_

**-Le collier de Freyja ? **Coupais-je m'apercevant trop tard de mon erreur.

Bien peu de gens connaisse la mythologie nordique, et bien entendu ça n'échappa pas à Edward.

**-Vous connaissez **_**Brísinghamen **_**?**

**-Oui, **bredouillais-je, **je suis passionnée par la mythologie nordique. Nombreux sont ceux qui ont convoité le collier. Loki l'avait volé jusqu'à ce qu'Heimdall le récupère et le rende à son légitime propriétaire.**

**-Je dois avouer ne pas en savoir autant que vous sur le sujet.**

**-Vous devriez lire l'Edda de Snorri, si ça vous intéresse, **le conseillais-je en m'enfonçant dans les problèmes, **c'est ce qu'on pourrait appeler la Bible nordique. Bien sûr la version poétique est incompréhensible, à moins de s'accrocher, mais il existe des versions en prose excellente. **

**-Je vais y réfléchir, **répondit-il pensif.

**POV Edward :**

Bella connaissait le _Brísinghamen. _Quelle incroyable coïncidence. Soudain l'accident qui nous avait conduits ici me revint en mémoire. Et si … Et si l'impensable, était en train de se produire. Ce pouvait-il que la superbe jeune femme qui m'avait tapé dans l'œil ce soir, soit aussi la redoutable voleuse que je recherchais ? L'ironie de la situation était hilarante.

Je venais peut-être de me confier à ma tourmenteuse, j'en aurais éclaté de rire si mon téléphone n'avais pas vibré.

_Tu as essayé de m'appeler ?_

_Désolé, j'étais occupée_

_Passe une bonne soirée. J-5_

_Brísinghamen_

**-Bella, je vous demande de m'excuser, mais je dois absolument passé un appel immédiatement.**

**-Je vous en prie, **répondit-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

M'éloignant rapidement, j'appelais le numéro de la voleuse, en me retournant pour observer Bella. Elle fouilla dans son sac, et répondit à son téléphone au moment où j'entendais le déclic d'une réponse dans mon propre téléphone.

**-Bella, **demandais-je craignant d'avoir raison.

**-Non **_**Brísinghamen, **_répondit une voix féminine inconnu, **tu t'amuses bien ce soir ?**

**-Salope, où te caches-tu ? **M'énervais-je**.**

**-Quelle politesse, je suis moins loin que tu ne le penses. Comme je suis gentille, je t'accorde une réponse, mais réfléchis bien à ce que tu demanderas.**

Jusque là, j'avais été son jouet, il était temps de changer les règles.

**-Comment es-tu entrée dans la Dulwich ? **Demandais-je.

**-Excellente question, par le toit, j'ai contourné les caméras, et forcer une fenêtre dont le système de sécurité était mort. À bientôt et bonne soirée.**

Elle raccrocha sans un mot de plus. Bella, de son coté, était toujours au téléphone, discrètement je m'approchais.

**-…Alice mais oui.**

**-…**

**-Je sais, oui je suis prudente.**

**-…**

**-Super beau, et c'est un vrai gentleman.**

**-…**

**-Non Alice.**

**-…**

**-Alice, faut que je te laisse, **conclu-t-elle en m'apercevant.

Elle raccrocha et rangea son téléphone.

**-Pardonne moi, **s'excusa-t-elle,** une amie s'inquiétait que vous puissiez être un pervers.**

**-Et si c'étais le cas ? **Demandais-je en souriant.

**-Et bien vous le regretteriez, **répondit-elle mystérieusement.

Elle était vraiment splendide, si j'étais un pervers, je la violerais surement sur place. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, alors je me contentais d'essayer de la séduire, sans oser avancer de peur de la faire fuir.

Quand, nous eûmes finis de manger notre succulent repas, je voulus payer, mais elle refusa catégoriquement, arguant que c'était elle qui m'avait invité et que donc elle paierait.

J'avais capitulé après avoir obtenu la promesse que je pourrais l'inviter prochainement, et elle m'avait donné son numéro.

-**Qu'est ce qui te ferait plaisir maintenant ? **Demandais-je ouvert à toutes propositions.

**-Nous pourrions allez faire quelques pas dans Hyde Park, sauf si tu veux rentrer. Vous avez peut-être encore du travail ?**

**-Pas pour ce soir, et si vous voulez bien, je crois qu'on peut se tutoyer maintenant ? **Osais-je proposer.

**-D'accord, tu es sûr que tu en as envie ?**

**-Flâner dans Hyde Park, avec une aussi belle demoiselle que toi ? Il faudrait être taré pour refuser.**

Nous marchions dans le parc, discutant de quelques une de mes vieilles enquêtes lorsque plusieurs hommes surgirent des buissons. Ils avaient tous le crane rasé, et la même tête de mort tatoué sur l'avant-bras.

**-Vous êtes mignons comme ça le petit couple, **se moqua le plus grand tandis que je serrais Bella contre moi.

**-Très mignon, **renchérit son copain, **surtout ta copine, **ajouta-t-il avec un regard mauvais.

**-Et si tu nous la prêtais ? **Demanda-t-il.

**-Je doute qu'elle veuille de vous, **répondis-je fermement.

**-Vous êtes sympa les gars, mais votre QI est bien trop en-dessous de mes attentes, **les provoqua-t-elle, en se détachant de moi.

Ils grognèrent face à la moquerie.

**-Espèce de salope, tu vas voir. **Dis l'un d'eux en se jetant sur elle.

Avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, je l'interceptais d'un coup de poing. Ses trois compagnons se jetèrent sur moi, tentant de me saisir, mais je m'esquivais et distribuais plusieurs puissants coups pour les repoussés. Je m'aperçus alors que je m'étais éloigné de Bella. L'une de ses brutes, s'approcha d'elle.

**-Tu es à moi ma petite mignonne, **dit-il en saisissant son poignet**.**

**-J'en doute, **répondit-elle.

Aussi vive que l'éclair, elle pivota, et sans le moindre effort envoya roulé son adversaire au sol. Il resta un instant abasourdi, puis se releva, et tenta de la frapper, mais à nouveau elle para le coup, et ripostant sans hésitation, frappa le plexus solaire de son adversaire du plat de la main, lui coupant le souffle.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis un autre adversaire se diriger vers elle, mais je dus me concentrer sur mes propres opposants. Esquivant un coup, je saisis un bras et sans pitié, le brisais au niveau du coude. Le pauvre hurla de douleur.

**-Espèce d'enculé, **m'insulta son ami en sortant un couteau, **je vais te tuer.**

Il attaqua. Bloquant son bras, en prenant garde à sa lame, je lui décochais un monstrueux coup dans le genou, lui brisant la rotule. Il tomba à terre en hurlant, lâchant son couteau que j'écartais du pied.

Face à ce spectacle, les deux assaillants de Bella, abandonnèrent, et ramassant leur pote blessé s'enfuir.

**-Est-ce que ça va ? **Demandais-je un peu essoufflé.

**-Très bien, **répondit-la belle tigresse, **mais j'ai vu plus pratique comme tenue pour me battre.**

-**Sous cette beauté extérieure, se cache une vraie prédatrice.**

**-De longues années d'entrainement surtout,** expliqua-t-elle,** je suis 5****ème**** Dan d'Aïkido, et j'ai étudié pendant cinq ans le Ninjutsu au Japon.**

**-J'ai intérêt à être prudent alors, **plaisantais-je.

Nous quittâmes ce lieu, tandis qu'elle me racontait comment elle était partie au Japon, d'abord pour perfectionner son aïkido, puis comment elle avait vécu dans un Dojo, apprenant le Ninjutsu.

En arrivant devant l'hôtel, je mourrais d'envie de l'inviter à monter pour continuer cette discussion, j'avais totalement oublié mes doutes sur elle et ces possibles liens avec mon enquête. J'étais obnubilé par ses yeux et ses histoires, suspendu à ses lèvres. Edward, tu vas tomber amoureux.

**-Est-ce que tu veux monter un moment, **proposais-je ?

Elle hésita un cours instant.

**-Ok.**

Nous entrâmes dans l'ascenseur, et à peine les portes refermées, elle se jeta sur moi, m'embrassant à pleine bouche.

**-Désolé, j'en mourrais d'envie depuis que je t'ai vu au bar, **s'excusa-t-elle.

-**Y'a pas de mal, **répliquais-je en saisissant ses lèvres à mon tour, **moi aussi.**

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit, et nous nous séparâmes. Je la conduisis jusqu'à ma chambre, et elle sauta dans mes bras dès que j'eus ouvert la porte, plongeant sa langue dans ma bouche, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Elle avait passé ses jambes autour de ma taille, impossible qu'elle n'ait pas senti mon érection dans cette position.

**-Moi aussi, j'en ai envie, **susurra-t-elle à mon oreille.

Glissant une main après l'autre sous sa robe, je la portais jusqu'au grand lit. Elle posa les pieds par terre, pour que je puisse lui retirer sa robe, tandis qu'elle m'enlevait mon veston puis ma chemise et les jetait au loin.

Soudain, elle pivota, me projetant sur le lit. Elle s'attaqua à ma ceinture, avant d'enlever mon pantalon, qui alla rejoindre mes autres habits par terre.

**-C'est appétissant tout ça, **dit-elle en se couchant sur moi pour m'embrasser.

Mes mains, saisirent ses hanches, puis passant dans son dos, remontèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale. En passant elles dégrafèrent son soutien-gorge, avant de revenir devant, empaumer les deux seins de la jeune femme, qui gémit. Quittant ma bouche, elle mordilla le lobe de mon oreille, avant de descendre le long de mon cou, puis de gagner ma clavicule.

**-Plus je descends, plus tu as bon goût, **dit-elle, avant de reprendre son trajet.

Elle s'arrêta, sur mes tétons, les titillant l'un après l'autre puis continua jusqu'à mon nombril, jusqu'à enfin atteindre mon dernier vêtement. J'avais l'impression de me consumer. Féline, elle le tira avec ses dents, dégageant mon membre tendu. Elle le saisit et de sa main, commença un sublime va-et-vient.

**-Ca te plait, on dirait, **se moqua-t-elle en continuant sa douce torture.

Elle se pencha alors, et ses seins vinrent remplacer ses mains, m'arrachant un grognement :

**-Ho oui… continue.**

Lorsque sa bouche se joint à la fête, j'eus l'impression que j'allais éclater. Elle dût le sentir car elle prit ma verge à pleine bouche, et m'acheva de quelques coups de langue.

**-Délicieux, **jugea-t-elle en remontant pour m'embrasser.

D'un coup de hanche, je la basculais sur le dos, et à mon tour, m'attaquais à lui rendre le plaisir qu'elle m'avait donné.

Choyant ses seins, j'écoutais ses réactions. Rapidement son souffle devint erratique, je décidais alors de m'aventurer plus au sud, et glissant le long de son corps, m'en allais cajoler son petit bouton par dessus son string. Elle gémit, et impatiente, souleva ses hanches pour retirer le morceau de tissu.

Je plongeais alors deux doigts dans son antre humide, lui arrachant un hurlement de plaisir. Elle poussa alors fermement sur ma tête, forçant ma bouche à rejoindre mes doigts qui s'activaient toujours dans son antre.

**-Ho que c'est bon, **hurla-t-elle de plaisir, lorsque ma langue s'attaqua à son bouton de chair récoltant son succulent jus.

Je sentais ses muscles se contracter, et courbant mes doigts, l'envoyait au paradis dans un hurlement bestial.

Après avoir retiré mes doigts, je léchais doucement son jus, pendant qu'elle revenait sur terre, mais elle ne semblait pas être du même avis. Tâtonnant légèrement, elle vient caresser ma verge déjà prête à l'emploi de ses pieds.

**-Montre-moi comment tu te sers de ceci, **dit-elle les yeux remplis de désir en me lançant un préservatif.

Après l'avoir rapidement enfilé, j'entrais en elle sans ménagement, et commençais un puissant va-et-vient.

**-Ho oui, tu es bonne, **ahanais-je.

-**Toi aussi,** répliqua-t-elle, **très doué.**

Plongeant ma main entre nous, je trouvais son clitoris, et en le stimulant, l'envoyais à nouveau au 7éme ciel, la suivant presque instantanément emporter par ses muscles se contractant autour de ma verge.

Ensuite, je me retirais d'elle puis jetais la capote dans la poubelle avant de m'étendre aux cotés de ma belle qui somnolait déjà.

Le lendemain, j'étais seul dans mon lit. Bella avait disparu. Me levant, j'entrais dans la salle de bain et trouvais un message.

_Merci pour cette folle nuit de passion,_

_J'espère qu'on se reverra._

_Bella_

_P.S. je t'ai laissé un petit souvenir._

En sortant, je tombais sur son string accroché à la poignée de la porte.

**POV Bella :**

La nuit avait été sublime. Edward, avait été doux autant qu'il le fallait, sans être une loque impuissante et incapable de s'imposer.

Avant de partir, je lui avais laissé un petit message et un souvenir. Alice allait m'en vouloir d'avoir laissé des traces mais je m'en foutais.

En arrivant à notre QG, les filles me sautèrent dessus.

**-C'est à cette heure que tu rentres ? **Se plaignit Alice.

-**Tu pues le sexe, **constata simplement Rose.

**-Les filles, laissez-moi me doucher et je vous raconterai.**

Sans leur laisser le choix, je m'enfermais dans la salle de bain, et ouvrais l'eau chaude. Plongeant sous l'agréable jet d'eau, je réfléchissais à la suite.

Deux choses étaient certaines : d'abord, entre Edward et moi, il y'avait eu plus que juste du sexe et ensuite, nous allions nous revoir.

Sûr qu'Alice et Rosalie allaient détester ça.

* * *

Voila, j'espère que ça vous aura plu.

Je vous préviens déjà que cet OS ne demeurera pas ainsi, une fois le concours terminé, j'écrirais une suite.

Pour info, les lieu choisi à Londres existent tous. Ian Dejardin est l'actuelle conservateur de la Dulwich Picture Gallery et le « Takeaway Rembrandt » c'est en réalité fait voler 4 fois.


End file.
